


Razor Thin

by conceptstage



Series: BeauJester Week [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beaujester week 2020 - Day 2 DomesticityJester "helps" Beau shave her undercut.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: BeauJester Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Beaujester Week





	Razor Thin

Beau pulled the chair to the center of the room and picked it up briefly to sit it on the towel. Jester was excited, hopping a little on the balls of her feet, and it made Beau a little nervous.

“Now, you have to be careful,” she stressed. She pulled off her shirt so that she didn’t have to clean it and took a seat on the chair. 

“It’s no big deal, Beau,” Jester said with glee as she turned the razor around in her fingers. “If I cut you I’ll just heal it real quick.”

“Alright,” Beau said, pushing herself to her feet. “If you’re not gonna take this seriously-”

“No no no! No, I’m taking it so seriously, I promise!” she said, hiding the razor behind her back when Beau reached for it. She took several quick steps backwards and pressed her back against the wall with the razor trapped behind her and Beau pressed a hand against the wall beside her head, leaning into her space.

“Jes,” she said, her voice deep and calm but her eyes alight in laughter. “If you cut me-”

“I won’t! I promise, I won’t. Go sit back down.”

Beau hesitated, one eyebrow raised, but she finally pushed off the wall and went back to sit in the chair. “Alright. I’m putting my trust in you.”

Jester grinned and flipped open the razor. “Your trust is safe with me, I promise.”

Beau gave her a dubious look and pulled her hair up to the top of her head then tied it out of way. Jester picked the creme up off the floor first and gently pushed Beau’s head down so that she was staring into her own lap. “A little bit of that goes a long way,” Beau said, eyeing to creme in Jester’s hand. “It foams up so you don’t need a lot.”

Jester smeared it on liberally and Beau rolled her eyes as she felt it dripping down her bare back but she didn’t say anything. She resisted the urge to flinch when she first felt the razor press against the top of her undercut.

“Do you want a cool design? I could do a squiggly line, or a zigzag, or a-”

“Let’s master straight lines first maybe?”

Jester sighed and started slowly dragging the razor along the curl of Beau’s head in a straight line. “You’re boring.”

“Yeah, I know.”

She could tell that Jester’s pressure was uneven and she’d definitely have to go back over it, but she let herself relax, sighing at the feeling of Jester’s soft fingers brushing over her neck. She lost track of how long she sat there and nearly jumped when Jester spoke.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand…. done. Hey, no blood!”

Beau snorted and picked up the wet rag off her lap, gently cleaning herself off. “Good job. Thanks for not slitting my throat.”

“Yeah, I was right there, I coulda done it so easy.”

“I know. I applaud your restraint.”

Jester laughed and started brushing hair off her shoulders. “Can I do it again sometime?”

“Maybe. Maybe practice on Fjord.”

Jester opened her mouth to speak again, but paused and frowned as she looked over her handiwork. “It’s kinda patchy. Did I do a bad job?”

“Nah, it’s an easy fix. You shoulda been there first time I shaved it. Blood everywhere and no cleric. Patchy is better than bloody.”

Jester still looked disappointed but nodded. “Alright. I guess.”

Beau couldn’t stand to see her frown.”Wanna let me fix it and then we can tell everyone you did it perfectly?” Jester grinned and nodded.


End file.
